1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to, lens modules and vehicles, and more particularly, relates to a wide angle lens module and a vehicle vision system of a vehicle having the wide angle lens module.
2. Description of Related Art
It is known that vehicles such as cars and trucks have blind spots when an operator uses reflecting mirrors. Therefore, a camera-based rear view vision system has been proposed to eliminate the blind spots.
Typically, the camera-based rear view vision system includes a camera located on the rear of the vehicle. However, viewing angles of the typical camera used in the vision systems are narrow and may still leave blind spots.
Therefore, what is desired is to provide a camera with a wide angle lens module and a vehicle vision system of a vehicle having the wide angle lens module for providing viewing angles that eliminate blind spots around the vehicle.